


The Blonde Werewolf

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [19]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: werewolf prompt. Nalu flash ficNatsu discovers Lucy's secret life
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/760656
Kudos: 22





	The Blonde Werewolf

Why did he have to show up now! “Don’t come any closer!” The creature shrieks at him. “Please don’t come closer Natsu, I don’t wanna hurt you by accident!”

Hold up! Natsu halts dead in his tracks. All he’d done was shown up at Lucy’s tonight to check on her cause she hadn’t been answering his text messages, to find this thing in her backyard. Afraid it had hurt her he gave chase when it fled into the woods behind the house. How in the world did it know his name!

It was dark, if not for the full moon’s beams filtering through the tree’s limbs. But what he could make out on the creature was it was no short of some Hollywood Sci-Fi, and a good one at that! Its blondish, yellow fur looked damn real. The scared but bright eyes were dark, a bit hard to tell for sure, definitely like real canines. Its voice was gravelly yet held a slight femine undertone. He tosses the notion to the back of his mind. If Natsu wasn’t going crazy, he was starting to think this was some kind of, well, werewolf!

“How do you know my name?” He narrows his eyes at it. “Did you do something to my girlfriend? Cause I swear, I don’t care what the hell you are, I ain’t afraid, and I will make you pay dearly!”

“I didn’t do anything to Lucy,” the creature shies away, crouching low, and its eyes darting around, looking for an opening to escape. “Please, I promise, she’ll be safe and sound back at home in the morning if you let me leave now.”

Natsu scoffs, “do you really think I’ll trust you?!”

“Please, Natsu,” it whimpers, “it’s scary enough in the dark, I just want to go home for the night.”

“Wait a minute, what did you just say?” He takes a step forward. “Why do you have the same fear as my girlfriend?!”

Oh crap! She didn’t realize the slip. No, no! Lucy couldn’t let Natsu find out her secret! “Stay back,” it growls more from fear than anger. She needs to get away and quick!

But Natsu pick up on its hesitation. This creature really wasn’t out to hurt him, it feared him. He takes another step forward. “Tell me the truth! Where is Lucy? Lucy doesn’t like the dark either, how do you have the same fear as her?! I’m not leaving till I get an answer.”

The creature cringes back further with every step he takes. “Just tell me,” Natsu reaches out. “Are you… Lucy? Lucy, is that you? Just tell me, I’m not afraid, I don’t care if it is, I just wanna know you’re okay.”

If it could cry, it would burst into tears, but its tone is obvious. “But I’m a monster! Natsu, no one could want a monster.”

“It is you.” He finally reaches where it’s crouched and huddled against a tree. Natsu kneels down but stops short of grabbing it once he sees the razor like talons in its clawed fingers. “Lucy let’s just get you home where you can tell me everything. Come on, I don’t wanna leave you out here in the dark.”

“Why are you not afraid of me?” It whimpers. “How can you still want to help me?”

“Lucy no matter what, I love you.” He stands up and extends out a hand in good faith. “So, let’s go home, we’ll get through this together.”


End file.
